Bombón
by sonrais777
Summary: El día de San Valentín ha llegado y Félix aprenderá que hay cosas que a veces no son tan dulces como ciertas personas.


**Hola a todos! He aquí otro one-shot que tenía guardado en mi periodo sin computadora, tengo muchos otros y que espero poder sacar poco a poco, pero espero que les guste leerlo como yo disfruto siempre de escribir, y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie…. COMENZAMOS!**

….

Bombón.

Capítulo único.

No podía creer la cantidad de personas que caían en la mercadotecnia del tan afamado Día de los Enamorados, y eso podía decirlo al ver cómo la gente de último momento estaba dispuesta a pelearse a por una caja de chocolates… incluyéndolo.

Tragó duro al ver el campo de batalla y tanto Allan como Claude le expresaron su apoyo.

-Tío, estás muerto.- palmeó con pesar su espalda Allan al ver a toda la gente en esa tienda.

-No creo que salgas de ahí con vida.

-Gracias.- gruñó entre dientes al ver que en efecto era un campo de guerra pero no debía quejarse, no cuando se había olvidado del maldito día y porque debía de entrar a por unos chocolates para Kagami, después de todo estaban saliendo.

-Viejo, debiste haberle hecho un pedido a Bridgette, todos lo hicimos.

-Ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

Mentira. Pero desde que empezó su relación con Kagami, la chica se había mostrado diferente con él, controlada, amable, pero sobre todo con un toque de tristeza en su actitud que en cierta forma lo hacía sentirse extraño.

-Voy a entrar.

-Te recordaremos, viejo.- le abrazó Allan como si fuera la última vez y Claude hizo un saludo militar.

-Tu sacrificio no será en vano, Agreste.

Félix Agreste era un campeón de esgrima, un prodigio del piano, y el súper héroe Chat Noir, así que una turba de locos no le iba a dar miedo, estaba dispuesto a dejarse el pellejo pasara lo que pasara…

Una pequeña caja de bombones del tamaño de su palma fue lo último que quedó de esa masacre. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, pero sus amigos intentaron animarlo.

-Oye, al menos sobreviviste.

-Y trajiste algo, Félix. Kagami seguro lo apreciará.

-Eso creo…- su teléfono sonó de repente y vio el mensaje de Kagami.

**Lo siento, Félix. Pero voy a Inglaterra de último momento y mi madre no desea dejarme sola. Regresaré mañana en la tarde. Cuídate y feliz San Valentín.**

Menuda forma de dejarlo plantado ese día, con una miserable caja de bombones y quizás una costilla rota.

Después de despedir a sus amigos para que pasaran el día con sus novias fue al Trocadero pensando en si comerse los bombones o no. Plagg se asomó un poco al verlo tan pensativo.

-Comételos, después de todo pasada esta locura le podrás comprar una caja enorme.

-Ya, pero estos me costaron mucho.

-Con mayor razón para comerlos, míralos como tu premio.- admitía que esta vez su kwami tenía razón. Es decir, le habían costado sangre, sudor y un golpe por la bolsa de una anciana en plena cara. Era lo justo.

-¿Félix?- al voltearse vio a Bridgette en su bicicleta, la joven tenía un enorme paquete en la canasta delantera.- ¿Estás bien?- este la miró y suspiró.

-Algo así…- ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, primero un tanto dubitativa y luego con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Necesitas desahogarte?- este lo pensó un momento y terminó por suspirar.

Después de escuchar su historia, agradeció que no se riera de él, al contrario, se mostró empática en todo momento.

-Hey, no debes de desanimarte. Míralo por el lado bueno, conseguiste unos ricos bombones.

-Esta cajita cabe en la palma de mi mano. ¿Quién querría que su novio le regalase algo así? Apuesto a que Luka te regaló algo mejor.

-Eh… bueno, Luka me tocó una canción, y fuimos a un lugar donde venden unas deliciosas crepas de chocolate con mermelada y fruta. Puedo decirte dónde están, seguro que le encantarían a Kagami.

-Claro, me serviría.- dijo sincero.

-Pero no tires a menos tu regalo.- le sonrió con dulzura.- Sé cómo es salir de último minuto y es un lindo detalle. Podrías refrigerar esos bombones para dárselos mañana, o tomar estos.- le dio la gran caja que tenía.- Alguien nos canceló de último momento y no sería bueno desperdiciarlos. Tienen chispas de chocolate, Kagami seguro creerá que haces referencia a sus pecas.

-Vaya, gracias.- miró a Bridgette de reojo, la chica se veía serena, dulce, pero no supo si era por estar con él o por la mención de Luka… Le tendió la mano con la pequeña caja de bombones.- Ten.

-No puedo aceptarlos, Félix.

-Está bien. Me gustaría que los tuvieras. Tú eres… una buena amiga. ¿Y no es este día también para regalar a los amigos?

Los ojos de Bridgette brillaron con intensidad, tomando esa pequeña caja de bombones y dedicándole una de esas enormes y sinceras sonrisas que sólo ponía por él que lo dejó por completo embelesado.

-Gracias Félix.

No había tristeza, tal vez añoranza, pero al verla desenvolver esa diminuta caja barata y mirar esos cinco pequeños bombones con el sello de una rosa sobre ellos le hizo más feliz que darle esa gran caja de chocolates a Kagami…

-¡Félix!- le sonrió Bridgette el siguiente año con el mismo resplandor de siempre. El joven rubio se acercó y le tendió un ramo de rosas de bombones de chocolate que ella aceptó dándole uno y luego besándolo en el momento en que saboreaba el suave bombón.

-Feliz día, mi lady.

-Feliz día, chaton.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y me gustaría que pasaran a Amazon para leer y dejar comentario a mi primer libro La misteriosa señora Tienda, que estoy segura les sacará una sonrisa, y si no pueden comprarlo recomiéndelo por piedad. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
